DudePow
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: How did DudePow get his start. What is her adventures are like? Find out in this story.
1. DudePow Happens or Sock To Me, Broseph!

Note 1: "SheZow", related characters, place and things are copyright by 2013 to 3102 by Hasbro Inc, Kickstarter Productions, DHX Media, & Moody Street Kids. All rights reserved. Please don't sue me.

Note 2: The order of this is my view of the timeline of "SheZow" via the use of "DudePow"

"DudePow"

A "SheZow" Fan-Fiction  
Part #1 - "DudePow Happens"/"Sock To Me, Broseph"

We see a blond haired almost Asian-Canadian teenager girl in a yellow blouse and yellow skirt telling a girl from a moving company said, "Those go into the upstairs."

A black haired teenage girl in a blue shirt added to another a girl from a moving company, "Those go in the kitchen. Don't break anything."

A black haired boy in a gray sweater, blue jeans said, "Gal, don't annoy them as much as you do me."

The blonde haired almost Asian-Canadian teenager remarked, "You are the biggest lazy boy in the entire country, Kelli."

The black-hair boy, Kelli remarked, "You take that back, Maisy. "

The blonde haired almost Asian-Canadian teenager girl, Maisy, remarked "I am taking it back. I make a major mistake - you are the lazy boy in the entire universe."

Kelli remarked, "I get a lot of B in school."

Maisy point to the black-hair girl as he remarked,, "Gal gets A+ in schools." Maisy paused, "Didn't your father tell you to help your sister out."

As the old saying goes "actions speak louder", and Kelli give Maisy and Gal a nice showing of his own tongue.

=D=

In the basement of their new house, Kelli said, "This basement looks a nice place for a bad guy to hang his hat..."

Maisy added, "Or his lab coat."

Gal remarked, "Uncle Angus may have be a blue hair boy from Weirdville - despite me he was a bad guy."

Kelli said, "Well, there's this wall safe here. It may contain weapons or stolen money in it."

Gal said, "You just don't like Uncle Angus since he like me better than you."

Kelli hit the safe door with her right hand - causing the door to fail to the floor dropping to the floor. Maisy, Gal and Kelli look to see a ring with a blue and white S on sitting on a blue pillow in safe. After every "awe" over it, Maisy remarked, "Shut the Front Door! This is DudePow's DudeRing!"

Kelli said, "And I'm Minor Attitude! He can't be DudePow. There is a rumor that that DudePow's ring is past on from great uncles to great nephews."

Maisy remarked, "That's no rumor. That's super-fact. I know so, since I am the head of the DudePow's fan club."

Kelli slide the DudeRing on her right hand and said, "According to rumor, DudePow's magic transformation phrase is..." Kelly paused, "...Sock To Me, Broseph."

Nothing happen. Kelli tossed the DudeRing on the floor, which bounced and landed in Maisy hand as Maisy remarked,"The ring might know that you are the lazy boy in the entire universe. I'm going to try my turn." She paused as she put the DudeRing on her hand, "..Sock To Me, Broseph."

Nothing happen. Maisy took the DudeRing.

Gal joked. "Maybe it run out of juice. So I don't think it hurt if I say the magic worlds..." Gal paused to put the DudeRing on he said, "...Here I go...Sock to Me, Broseph."

Something happen. Gal was soon clothed in a black hair wig with blue highlight, a face mask, a blue suit with black leopard spots on it, black gloves and black girl.

Kelli and Maisy asked in unison, "WHAT THE FRONT DOOR?"

Gal said, "What's wrong?"

Kelli answered, "You become DudePow."

Gal yelled loud the following words loud enough to summon DudePow's Sonic Voice to break every window in Megadale, "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Kelli asked, "What was that?"

Maisy answered, "Sonic Voice."

They saw that a scream had wrecked nearby grandfather clock to piece revealing a door with the letter D on it.

DudePow remarked, "Shut The Front Door!'

=D=

DudePow, Kelli and Maisy entered a large room. The room was fill with blue electric room. As they past what looks to a computer. The computer turned on showing a male mouth that said, "Good day, DudePow. Wait. You aren't Angus Monroe and you don't smell."

DudePow said, "I'm Gal Hamdon. I'm a girl."

The male mouth remarked, "I know that. I know everything - even if takes a second to get my CPU in order."

Kelli asked, "Who is this electric nutcase?"

Maisy answered, "That's Henry. DudePow's supercomputer. Nice to meet you."

The male mouth, Henry remarked, "Same here." She paused, "HELERT. HELERT. The Silly Sky Pirates are nearing Megadale's airspace."

Kelli said, "They is only a jeep here. DudePow needs a jeep."

Maisy remarked, "No problem. The Heep, DudePow's jeep,. can transform into a submarine and a jet."

Kelli said, "You got be heidding me."

Maisy said, "When it comes to DudePow and related things, I never joke around."

DudePow remarked, "First thing, first I need to know DudePow's abilities."

Maisy said, "That's going to no heroblem for me."

=D=

Kelli and Maisy was looking at the Heep being higher up than usual. The reason was Gal's DudePow was holding it up with both hands.

Kelli asked, "Super-Strength?"

Maisy answered, "Yeah."

DudePow remarked as he tossed the Heep upwards, "Awesome!"

Just afterwards, the Heep landed on DudePow and he said, "I'm Okay."

=D=

Kelli and Maisy watch as DudePow performed a super-speed show for them. He landed in the Heep.

DudePow said, "I think they is a something call a Super He-Hand Smash."

Maisy said, "I don't think you need that for the Silly Sky Pirates."

DudePow felt something as the D on his chest.

Kelli asked, "Underwear too tight?"

DudePow said, "My mother is need of help."

Maisy said, "He-Hunches. One of DudePow's ability. Kind of like being a psychic. And it's can also transform the wearer into DudePow if danger is nearby."

DudePow said he hoped into the Heep, "This is getting heidiculous - and I'm so out of here, it's not funny."

=D=

The Silly Sky Pirates were attacking a roof top mansion and singing the following. "_We__are__the__Silly__Sky__Pirates__. __We__steal__experience__stuff__since__then__it__'__s__free__. __What__a__way__to__make__a__living__."_

They spot a large fat black cat and his tall male owner - both were wearing more gold then a bank.

The Silly Sky Pirates leader ordered, "Get the fat cat jewel and his jewel too..." His referring to the black cat.

The tall male owner yelled, "THEIF! THIEF! THEIF!"

This brought two policewomen in common police uniform. The tall thin female police officer remarked, "I been waiting to treat this guys like I would have treated DudePow."

The Silly Sky Pirates leader asked, "With a parade?"

After his short fat female coworker laugh, the tall thin female police remarked, "Yes, a parade of punches."

One of Silly Sky Pirates members remarked, "This got to be Baxova. The only cop in Megadale that hates DudePow but doesn't like crooks. So let's knock this guy for a loop that make him wish for DudePow."

Baxova and his female police worker started battle.

=D=

DudePow said as he drive down the streets of Megadale to his mother's location., "Henry."

A monitor on the Heep had the appearance of Henry's male mouth asked, "What's up?"

DudePow said, "I just remember two things. One is going to important for now. The other is going to heimportant later."

Henry asked, "What's the heimportant one for now?"

DudePow answered, " I just hemember my mother is a Megadale police officer that hates DudePow."

Henry ask, "You mean Baxova Hamdon?"

DudePow said, "Right on, Henry."

Just then a bomb sent the Heep flying - transforming into a jet plane that went right through the Silly Sky Pirates' large flying fortress - making the Silly Sky Pirates' leader remarked, "Abanoned ship" and the Silly Sky Pirates jumped in the lake below.

Baxova remarked, "Let's get the pirate scooper and clean up after DudePlow."

Her police coworker remarked as she brought two butterfly net, , "Regular or DudePow Branded?"

Baxova's hand meet her face.

=D=

As Heep drive in to the HeLair, Henry remarked, "Nice work."

DudePow asked, "I got a really heimportant question?"

Maisy stated, "Is it you don't know that when you put the ring on that you are now trusted with the super-abilities of DudePow until either you get a great nephew or you go to the great super-gym in the sky."

DudePow replied, "That's not it."

Kelli asked, "Not wanting to hear our police woman of a mother insulting DudePow."

DudePow replied, "That usually goes in one ear and out the other."

Henry said, "How to return to normal?"

DudePow said, "He-Yeah."

DudePow become Gal again.

Maisy asked "How did you know the magic words?"

Gal answered, "Just a guess."

Kelli remarked, "You going to be a fine DudePow."

Gal said, "If anyone from future is going to record my era of being DudePow - it's going the weirdest in the history of DudePow."

Kelli asked, "What do you by that?"

Gal said, "I'm going to have to fake a guy's voice."

Kelli and Maisy started to crackle like a pair of warlocks - soon joined by Gal's own laughing.

=THE END=

Author Note: As usual, my timeline starts off with DudePow's equal of "SheZow Happens"/"You Go Girl". I did switch the trio personality around - Gal has Maisy's personality, Kelli has Guy's personality, and that leaves Maisy with Kelli's personality.

Next Up: "Gilla"


	2. Grilla

"DudePow"  
A "SheZow" Fan-Fiction  
Part #2 - "Grilla"

by Dr. Thinker

Kelli yawned as he and his sister, Gal, arrived at the corner of Market Street and Fight Avenue. Market Street was known for it's bulletin boards and the corner of Market Street and Fight Avenue has the biggest bulletin on the Market Street. The last time she pasted it - it was having an ad for Gal's favorite cartoon show, "My Little Fairies: Friendship is Magic". Kelli mind wandered on two things. The second and least important was if people knew that the new DudePow like the "My Little Fairies: Friendship is Magic" would they call him a "Broxie." The first and the most important is why Maisy called them out to tell them to move their feet to this location. Maisy was in a full blue coat and hat - Kelli and Gal knew that this was different from her usually outfit of a yellow blouse, blue skirt and sneaker.

Kelli said, "Why did you call us out here in the middle of the morning on a Saturday."

Maisy pointed upward. A blue blimp with picture of DudePow appeared over the bulletin board with DudePow picture on it. The female captain of the blimp said, "Come all DudePow fans - it's time for the International DudePow Convention - today only."

Gal said, "I'm a little worried on this one, Maisy."

Kelli asked, "Hadn't got a good DudePow voice yet?"

Gal spoken in a fatso voice, "That answer there is no." Gal paused before added a new voice "It's that I don't know a lot of about DudePow - -and one big screw up from me by making a error in a question- means I will be reveal as a new DudePow so fast - it would be even faster then DudePow's super-speed."

Maisy show Gal a blue ear-piece as she said, "Don't fret, Gal. Henry is going to answer the questions for you"

Gal said, "Then, it's time to change into DudePow by saying the magic words: Sock To Me, Broseph!"

Gal is quickly dressed by the DudePow ring into DudePow's outfit. Gal grabs the blue ear-piece and stick on her left ear and tip it. "Ready, Henry."

Henry's voice remarked, "I'm ready."

=D=

At a Megadale Soup Company, run by some fire element. A young female fire element dress like a black chef outfit was talking looking over the DudePow blimp and the statue of DudePow. The female remarked, "I love to take you out, DudePow - and I don't mean on a date. Today, I - - Grilla - will come out on top! Bwah-Bwah-Bwah!"

A male voice asked,, "Tanya:. Are you talking to yourself again?"

Grilla answered "Yes. That is what evil villains do. And by the way, the name isn't Tanya. It's Grilla!"

A male voice said, "Sorry about that. Do you want some lunch? Wee having pepper jack cheese and spicy Italian sausage quesadilla ?"

Grilla remarked like a girl from the 1980s, "My favorite."

=D=

DudePow asked as she said a lot of different things including a statue of DudePow asked, "This is for me?"

Maisy said, "More like for DudePow's worldwide legion of fans. You have Q&A in 2 minutes."

DudePow spoken in her guy voice, "Here's goes everything and the kitchen sink."

=D=

DudePow entered with no problems after Maisy introduce herself and then introduce DudePow. We was welcome with audience clapping.

He said, "That was a warm welcome. Any warming and we be inside a volcano."

Maisy said, "We start the Q&A. The adult female in the purple lawyer outfit. Do you have a question?"

The adult female in the purple lawyer outfit answered Maisy with a question, "In Issue #41, it's reveal that you can't stand spicy food, but in Issue #50, you are show to eat a taco."

DudePow answered, "That taco only contained American cheese and lettuce."

=D=

DudePow answered a lot of question about his abilities and the history of his Uncle Angus time as DudePow. Maisy was nearby a girl in a cook outfit that looks like she's been on fire for ever, "Do you want to ask a question?"

The girl on fire asked, "Still have that problem with your hairdo?"

DudePow heard Henry remarked, "Give her a ''no comment', Gal." DudePow nodded, and said out loud, "No comment."

The girl send out some flame out of her hands nearing missing Maisy as she said, "That was good new! Bwah-ha-ha-ha!"

"Fans, get out of here before this hothead of a girl gives new meaning to bringing down the house."

All but one fan did so. One fan - Maisy- hidden herself under a nearby chair.

Grilla remarked, "And you call me a hot head."

DudePow said, "You almost roasted my biggest fan!"

Grilla said, "I was your biggest fan!"

DudePow asked, "What happen?"

Grilla said, "Mister Minus caught me stealing money to pay my dues."

Grilla send out a large blast of fire. This was put out by DudePow's Sonic Voice. Then DudePow attacked with Ninjutsu and his Ninjutsu Nunchucks. DudePow and Grilla got into in a trade of punches and kicks for a while before DudePow asked, "Have enough?"

Grilla said as Maisy crawled out of the chair , "You could some heat, DudePow!"

Then before either Maisy or DudePow can act, Grilla send out a large blast of hot air - turning DudePow's hair into something a skin to limp noodles.

DudePow said, "My hair!"

MaIsy remarked, "When you hair gets mess-up, you lose your power."

DudePow said, "Not a smart move to tell the villain that."

Grilla remarked, "The fans know it - and I was one." She paused to toss out some paper to make a cage and took off to the outside.

Maisy come out of hiding.

DudePow asked, "Who was that walking fire hazard?"

Maisy remarked, "That was Grilla, a fire element. Get out your gel spray out of your Tool Belt and you should be back to Henormal Status for DudePow."

DudePow took the gel spray and spray it on his hair. The hair become the usual DudePow hair and quickly used his Sonic Voice to turn the peppers into millions of tiny cold pieces.

DudePow remarked, "Thanks for the help. I think I turn you into my trusty sidekick, Maisy."

Maisy had a large smile as big as her face would allow it as she said, "I got a idea how to cold off our Mistress of the Flame."

=D=

Grilla was looking over everything. She thought everything was going her way. DudePow was either going to roasted or in that hot pepper jail for a while. He saw a food truck park nearby - and she was getting a bit hungry.

Grilla asked, "Can I have a tomato and black bean soup and a cup of cocoa"

A girl in a food truck outfit give her the two item - but not the way Grilla wanted it - hot. As Grilla saw that her flame was going out - so also DudePow arriving for a Round 2 with Grilla. Grilla and DudePow got into another fight - with punches and kicks.

DudePow said, "Give up, Grilla!"

Grilla said, "You think I am still a good girl after that cold trick you pull you - you got less brains than entire police force is this silly."

Henry's voice remarked, "Use the Super He-Hand Slam."

DudePow spoke in Gal said, "Super He-Hand Slam?" DudePow saw that one of his hand has become bigger. He said, "Looks like you in BIG trouble, Grilla."

Grilla was blasted off her feet, and flew for some miles...

=D=

...Until she landed right smack into Megadale Soup Company.

On landing Grilla remarked, "I just write his battle as a draw but I'm not done with you yet."

=D=

Back at HeLair, Maisy remarked, "Nice work, DudePow."

DudePow remarked, "If it wasn't for you, Maisy. I would be stuck in that hot pepper cage for ever."

Henry said, "Thanks for saving her bacon from getting burn."

Kelli said, "It might be little sizzled from Grilla's attack, but we have some hot news for you."

Henry asked, "What is it?"

Gal answered, "I'm making Maisy, my trusted sidekick."

Kelli's head meet the wall of the HeLair.

=THE END=

I don't know what episode is next in chronological order, but one thing is sure - "Makin' Bank" doesn't happen in this universe. Since Guy liked "Butt Wipe", a fictional "Jackass" parody - I decide to reverse direction for Gal's favorite show which happens to a fairly version of follow DMX show, "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic".

Logging off,  
Dr. Thinker


	3. DudePow's Rough Day

Dude Pow"

A "SheZow" fan-fiction  
Part #4: "DudePow's Rough Day"

by Dr. Thinker

It was just a normal day at the best fresh food market in Megadale. Kelli and Gal's father, Drolex, had brought his children and Gal's best friend, Maisy, to the market - so he can get some new meat for dinner. In both his meals and his artistry - he was an experimenting artist. Unlike Baxova, Drolex likes DudePow. They were different: Baxova loves a hand on approach to the children while Drolex allow them to be experiment after seeing a Disney cartoon about two invention-minded kids, "Phuinnarania and Fetta". Maisy likes it.

Kelli, Gal, and Maisy had been riding almost the ride that was in the park in the middle of the fresh food market - expect one - the "Icarus", a jet theme roller coaster. When just out of the blue, one of DudePow's He-Hunches transformed Gal into DudePow,. He hopped out and headed on the station's roof.

He saw a girl not order then herself with very long blonde hair in double twin ponytails and blue eyes dressed in a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. The four ponytails were wrecking the market place.

Kelli asked, "Who's that weird girl?"

Maisy answered, "That's Hairrette, the youngest villain in Megadale. She gives bad meaning to the words, "Girl Power!", thanks to long hair."

DudePow remarked,, "Guess you can say she was looking for a cat fight - and she's going to get one."

As DudePow leaped away, Kelli asked, "What to bet that she's going to her true gender away today."

Maisy asked, "No problem."

Just then the "Icarus" took off like a rocket.

=D=

Hairrette laughed as her long . She saw the familiar male super hero, DudePow landed in front of her and said, "You need a Heircut."

Hairrette laugh as her bottom two of her four long ponytails enter her pocket and yanked out a giant pencil DudePow laughed, but soon his laughing top as when it got to Hairrette's hand, it become a laser weapon.

For a good while, DudePow dodged the attacks of both two hands and four ponytails of Hairrette, but one swipe of Hairrrette's one of her ponytails send him flying to a nearby pool.

After a evil laugh, Harriette remarked, "That was a hepic failure."

=S=

By now, Kelli and Maisy had gotten off the roller coaster and covered from it's superspeed and was starting looking for DudePow. They found him with mess-up hair in a nearby pool.

Kelli said, "This is heilarious!"

DudePow remarked, "This isn't heunny."

Maisy yanked DudePow out, grabbed his hair gel and spy DudePow's hair with the hair gel as she remarked, "I forget to tell you about one of DudePow's He-Tools: his Laser Nunchucks."

DudePow asked, "Do you know where I can find them?"

Maisy went though DudePow's Tool Belt, and though the Tool Belt until she though the Laser Nunchucks as she said, "I aslo for to tell you about DudePow's Ninjutsu and Super-Dodgese."

DudePow as he grabbed the Laser Nunchucks from Maisy's hands, "Thanks, Maisy."

Maisy just smiled as DudePow make a giant leap away from her and his brother, Kelli.

=D=

Hairette remarked as she saw DudePow coming in for handing duel-wielding his Laser Nunchucks, "Here comes the heircut."

DudePow's Laser Nunchuck cut all four of Hairette's ponytail so fast, that she run right in the nearest building - which happen to a local branch of the Megadale Police department.

Two Superheroes appeared - as Kelli and Maisy arrived. One was very tall and think female in a green outfit with the T on it - and the other was a short ice creature. Kelli said, "Mistress Toy and Captain Minus."

Maisy added, "They are members of the High Elite Action Running Team, the the best super team on the planet.".

Kelli asked, "Why are you here?"

Mistress Toy remarked, "To arrest DudePow as he's been working with an expired super-license."

DudePow, Kelli and Maisy all huge gasps. This was a turn the super-trio wasn't expecting.

Captain Minus said, "Looks like we have a new guy in the full costume."

Mistress Toy asked, "What makes think that?"

Captain Minus answered, "DudePow, his girl, and his boyfriend all big pretty good-sized gasps. If this was the last one - he would come straight to H.E.A.R.T. HQ to renew his super license."

Mistress Toy said, "Ok. Sounds like you not toying with me."

Captain Minus replied, "Well, according to your boyfriend, you toy with everybody - hero, sidekicks and villains alike."

Kelli asked, "How do you renew super license?"

Mistress Toy remarked, "They are many ways - but the most commons are the following three: head to the main city main police station, a super-quiz at a local college or a fight with a license superhero."

DudePow thought for a section. The main police station was not of the question as his father make the main police station in Megadale is main base. He removed the super-quiz because he most like couldn't use Maisy to help him at all. So he decided on the third one as he said, "I take the third."

Mistress Toy said, "Well, Captain Minus, you get your work cut you of you."

Captain Minus remarked, "Now you toying with me, but this toying I like."

Captain Minus and DudePow fight for about a half hour before Officer Baxova Hamdon and his female police co-worker arrived. Baxova remarked, "Good. I can't wait for Captain Minus to turn that annoying superhero into a super-popsicle."

Mistress Toy asked, "Still sore about the time when you were undercover as a villain henchman and DudePow throw you into the Megadale Giant Lake?"

Baxova sheeply-answered Mistress Toy, "Yes."

Mistress Toy remarked, "Your costume was too good for anyone. If I was in her place, I would have done the same thing."

Baxova was speechless - but not for a long as Captian throw him a pile of fresh fished just as Drolex come out with a bag of fresh meat.

Captain Minus remarked, "I hate interpretations durning a super-battle.":

Mistress Toy said, "We send your new super-license by super-mail to your lair. Toy & Minus returning to HQ."

Mistress Toy and Captain Minus disappeared in a beam of lights that would not been out of place on the original version of "Star Journey".

DudePow asked, "Henry, can send the Heep my way?"

DudePow, Kelli and Maisy were surprised to see the Heep arrive just seconds after DudePow asked.

=D=

Back on HeLair,

DudePow asked, "So where my license."

Henry said, "In the container, that was place here not too long ago."

DudePow remarked, "That was hepecial super-quick."

Kelli and Maisy groans.

=THE END==

Hairette replaces Tatoozila. Mistress Toy is Captain XL's replacement which means Captain Minus is Urma Thermal's replacement.

I won't explain the what's going to happen next but if I give you a clue from DudePow's mouth, "This has been weird, but fun."

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
